fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3.01
Mario Kart Hot Pursuit 3.01 is a mod of the racing game Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit 3 by Sprak Co. It attempts to improve some of the most commonly criticized aspects of the original, particularly the graphical inconsistencies. In addition, it has a more family friendly atmosphere that is more true to that of the original Mario Kart series. Gameplay The player controls either Mario or Luigi. You drive around in an open-world Mushroom City in real-world cars and race against other racers in order to earn cash and rep. The city is split into 4 boroughs: Mushroom City, Toad Town, Palm Harbor, and Interstate 96. The destructible short-cut buildings were removed and were replaced with Race Breakers, which are structures that you can activate by crashing into them. This will cause the structure to fall and crush any other racers nearby. As usual, objects and traffic are destructible, from fences to traffic and lamp posts as well as bus stops and telephone poles. Even trees are destructible. The game allows players to select one car and compete against other racers in three types of events: Sprint races, which involves traveling from one point of the city to another, Circuit races, each having three laps total and Speed runs, which involve traversing through a course in the highest average speed possible. There is also a Road Rage event, where you have to smash as many of the other racers as possible within the time limit. Unlike the previous games, the cops do not return and there are now once again items, and 5 Karts called "Classic Karts" are added. Characters no longer have weights that affect the movement of the kart; instead, this is determined by the kart itself. There's now repair garages, where if you car is damaged and scratched up from smashing into things, you can go into a repair garage and fix it. The Crash Mode also makes a return, where you have to plow your car into highway traffic and cause as much destruction as possible. Mushroom City is given a makeover. The city streets and routes were edited to keep the city fresh so the player doesn't feel like he's doing the same thing again. It's still a big city, but for example, there are Toads walking down the sidewalks (don't worry, they cannot be run over, they dive out of the way and yell at you). The only thing that hasn't changed is the real world cars. In fact, there are a lot more in this one. Ferraris are introduced into the series for example. Classic cars like the Camaro, Mustang and Dodge Caravan also return, as well as several new cars not seen in the previous games. Modes Free Roam In free roam mode, the player can explore, race, and battle in various unique stages. The regular items are still available, with the exception of the spiky Blue Shell, due to the fact that there is no "place" system, and thus no one in first place for it to attack. There are also a few additional items available only in free roam mode. (TBA) Sprint Sprint is just an average Hot Pursuit race. Get to the finish line before everyone else by any means necessary - you know the drill. All regular items and karts are available. Break the Target In Break the Target mode, the player attempts to simultaneously direct their kart into as many speed boosts as possible while hurling green shells at targets. There is no finite number of targets; the stage is generated pseudo-randomly, meaning that the player can continue until they miss a target or hit an obstacle. Green shells are the only items available in this mode, and it is single-player only. Bumper Karts Bumper Karts mode is exactly what it sounds like; the players smash into each others karts, doing as much damage as possible. Normal karts cannot be used here; instead, the player chooses from a selection of karts unique to this mode. The karts are armored in the front, but unprotected elsewhere; thus running into another kart from behind can damage it. If, when karts collide, they are both facing each other, whichever kart was going at a higher speed will push the other backwards. The goal is to either destroy the enemy's kart from behind or push them off the arena. Garage In the Garage, the player can customize their vehicle. There are four variations of each kart: normal, motorcycle, glider, and car. These types are purely cosmetic; any wheels can be used with any of the types. Although each kart has its own unique theme by default, the color and emblem can be changed. Wheels have some customization as well - the color of the tires can be switched between white and black. Mushroom City Characters MARIO nEW.png|Mario (playable) 97px-Luigi - Super Mario 64 DS.png|Luigi (playable) Bowser10.jpg|Bowser (unlockable) Brawl DK.jpg|Donkey Kong (unlockable) Toad.png|Toad (unlockable) RedToadMASV.png|Red Toad (pedestrian) 83px-PeachMP8Official.png|Peach (unlockable) WarioMASV.png|Wario (unlockable) Cars TBA Soundtrack TBA Category:Mario Kart: Hot Pursuit Category:Wii U Games